Love The Way You Lie
by Vitality Keys
Summary: Sometimes, you'll do anything for love, even take punishment for that which you didn't do. Ashley East knows this well, but the problem is, she can't remember it. Can a small town-boy turned pop star help her remember, all while falling in love? KenallxOC
1. Trailer

**. . : : \ \ Love The Way You Lie / / : : . .**

_By Vitality Palmer_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Tally here, with small sneak peak of my latest story!<p>

This is going to be a _Big Time Rush_ story, centering around Kendall and an OC. There will be frequent appearances from the rest of the band, Gustavo, Kelly, even Katie. I'm not to sure how long it's going to go, but it will get it's point across. :D

Anyway, here's just a sort of trailer, because I roll that way. First Chapter will be up hopefully within the day!

**Disclaimer: **Tally doesn't own, nor has she ever owned, Big Time Rush, it's characters, or anything else, which belongs to Nickelodeon and it's respectful owners. I only own that which I've created (aka OC's).

* * *

><p><strong>They say that love will always prevail. . .<strong>

_The young women lay at the end of an alleyway, dirty, bloodied and unconscious. _

**And sometimes, you'll do anything for love.**

_She's floating, dreaming, while around her, doctors bustle and hurry about, an unmistakable whine as she flat lines._

**You'll change yourself.**

_The dead-honest truth as she's recovering, that this is all the freedom she'll know for a while._

**You'll recreate yourself.**

_The hard-knock life of a criminal, that paid the price for someone that simply couldn't._

**You'll lie to yourself.**

_And once she's through, things spiral out of control as she embarks on the journey of a lifetime, learning that everything is not as it seems._

**But sometimes, you can lose yourself,**

_It's her, after a year of torment, desperately trying to put together the pieces of her life while proving to the world that they were wrong._

**And only love will bring you back.**

_**Starring**_

Ashley East

Kendall Knight

Hortense "Logan" Mitchell

James Diamond

Carlos Garcia

_and_

Katie Knight


	2. Prolouge

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . : : \ \ Love The Way You Lie  / : : . . **

**~ Prolouge ~**

_By Vitality Palmer_

* * *

><p>Alright, here's the Prologue, just some slight background information and flashbacks, while we set the scene for the story to begin, and introduce you to more of Ashley! I've got no idea how long this story will draw out, but I'll try to update regularly. . . Not to good with that and my schedule. o_O<p>

BUT, I hope you enjoy none the less. I know, OC, ew. But at least try it out and give it a chance, some of the best stories I've read have main OC's in them. I love the plot for this, so I hope you will, too. So, let us begin!

_Italics are flashbacks and memories._

**Disclaimer: **Tally doesn't own, nor has she ever owned, Big Time Rush, it's characters, or anything else, which belongs to Nickelodeon and it's respectful owners. I only own that which I've created (aka OC's).

* * *

><p><em>She remembers being cold. So cold, so numb, so frozen. The bitter wind billowing around her tightly curled body as she lay on the dark, hard cement. She could feel the rain trickling down her face, splattering agents her body and only making her grow colder, more numb. <em>

_Ashley was huddled agents a wall, shivering uncontrollably. She didn't know exactly where she was, what she was doing in this place. It was dark, pitch black, but she could see her breath coming from her mouth in white puffs. _

_It had all been a lie. One big lie. Half of her young life, a lie. She'd been tricked, made to believe what all ended in one big lie. And now she was here in this cold place, slowly dying, she figured. What else could that numbing feeling be, chilling her to the bone. She could feel the darkness swallowing her, if things could get any darker. _

_They did._

_And in a single moment, her eyes slipped shut, and she lay limp, blood pooling around her cold, broken body. And somewhere, a similar body lay, only holding some demented luck. And least the double was free. . ._

_. . . . ._

The ambulance was filled with paramedics, each doing their respective job once the young girl barley breathing was hauled up onto the rig. The ride was long and torturous, her slipping in and out of consciousness. Paramedics questioned later said she mumbled only one word over and over. "Lied."

"Lied. Lied. . . Lied."

Over and over, before going under again. It continued till they reached the hospital. Just one simple word and fear written in her bright blue eyes, before they where cut from the world once more.

"Lied."

. . . . .

_Ashley was always a happy girl, living a life of simple joys and childhood pleasures. She was born and raised in east Virginia, where she grew up like any other normal child would. She went to school, played soccer, and did homework. Ever since she was little she loved acting and theater, and would join in the school plays regularly._

_Life seemed perfect, but she knew one small mistake was what sent her world tumbling out of control, and there was no going back, now. She was only seventeen. . . _

_. . . . ._

The OR was filled with doctors and nurses, bustling around the young girl. So many problems and complications, it was taking the team so much effort to keep her from flat-lining again, like she'd done three times prior.

In the waiting room, hung a mass of strange people, all for the girl. Four police officers and even a special agent with the Bureau. For her, but not for the correct sense. She was in trouble, and a lot of it. While meanwhile, she didn't even know it.

_. . . . ._

_The women with the long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, sitting late in a bar, talking the night away. Gin in hand, she smiled suggestively at a man beside her. And he took her home, but he didn't come out the next morning, while the girl slipped out of the door unnoticed, a single bloodstain barely visible on her shirt._

_. . . . ._

A doctor yells, and things become still more hectic in the room. The girl's floating, dreaming, an unmistakable whine in the background as she flat lines for what could very well be the last time.

_. . . . ._

_She's standing in the alley, someone slim beside her, glaring, blue eyes boring into her. She couldn't take it, wouldn't take it anymore. Everything that had happened was one big lie. The figure stops, face inches from hers, and lifts a two by four. She cowers, but the wall stops her, there's no where else to go. And the figure lets the wood pummel into her, lifting and hitting with deadly accuracy. She's falling, shivering and cold, blood trickling from her mouth. Her head hit's the cement, but in that instant, everything changed._

_A gunshot rang out, and the figure stops, eyes wide and blank. The two by four slips from their hand, falling to the ground with a rattling bang. The figure follows, falling limp with a muffled thud. She can tell before they hit the ground they are dead. _

_She's cold, so cold, and can hardly keep her eyes open. Rain begins to fall from the sky, the only sound filling the silent night it's pitter patter as it hits the cement. She can make out another figure, or was it two? One is the one that had shot the gun, coming towards them. Gun lowered, she can tell from the broad shoulders and heavy steps that it's a man. He doesn't meet her gaze and simply lifts the body up in his arms, dark sleeve lifting slightly. She can see a tattoo, a simple star, on his wrist, and doesn't understand. He looks back as the other figure yells something into the alley, but her ears are ringing to loudly to catch the words. _

_And almost as quickly as they had come, they are gone, leaving her huddled agents the wall, dirty, bloody and trying desperately to stay awake. She can make out the whine of sirens in the distance, or maybe they're close, she still can't tell. Her eyes are growing heavy, and she's even colder than before. Without any fight left in her, she can feel the darkness surrounding her, and her eyes fall shut._

_. . . . ._

It's over, finally over. A doctor leaves the room, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Through the tiring night, by a miracle alone, she's alive.

Once the doctor enters the waiting area, every police officer and agents stands. She's alive, no she can't be moved, yes it will take some time, maybe months, yes she will be watched carefully. The officers don't seem pleased, but know this happens. The agents gives the doctor a number and careful instruction to call in anything changes, heading out. The officers stay a moment longer, discussing what's going to happen next.

While the girl lay in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised, unconscious, confused. She's floating, dreaming. But not dreaming, her mind is empty. She can't even seem to grasp her own name. All she can remember is the last few seconds in the alley, and strange, discouraging memories she didn't have before.

She'd lost everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it will help me write faster! :) I love ALL and ANY feedback!<strong>


End file.
